First loves and new adventures
by iammollie
Summary: "Hermione, I swear you get more beautiful every day," he said, staring lovingly into my eyes.   - First loves, new adventures and butterflies fluttering.
1. Chapter 1  Butterflies and fireworks

I glanced around the room, taking in the cosy armchairs, the fur rug and the crackling fire. I smiled to myself, and looked towards George.

He beamed at me, his eyes twinkling and my heart melted. Butterflies erupted deep within and it felt as though I was back to our very first date. He made his way across the room; eye contact did not cease and for this, I was glad.

"Hermione, I swear you get more beautiful every day," he said, staring lovingly into my eyes. I gazed back, completely transfixed. As his face became closer to mine, his lips parted slowly – as did mine.

He murmured soft, sweet words into my ears, causing me to giggle slightly for the tickling sensation. He then leaned down, brushing my hair from my eyes and fixing his lips onto mine.

Butterflies fluttered, fireworks exploded, a rush of excitement hit me... all of this happened, yet it was more than that. I felt so emotionally connected to him that my whole body froze.

His arms wrapped themselves around my waist and I slowly managed to lift mine around his neck. Our embrace became much stronger now – our bodies becoming closer by the second, his chest against mine.

His hands lowered slightly, resting on my hips and he pulled me closer still. Our kiss had by now, become even more powerful. His tongue slithered into my mouth, gently parting my lips and exploring my mouth.

Our bodies entwined in each others, our arms searching for a new place to touch.

"Hello? Excuse me?" came a voice from behind me, I jumped and my heart skipped a beat.

"Ginny!" George replied, his cheeks nearly the same colour as his hair.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything..." she giggled. I coughed, my face reddening. "Anyway, mum says that it's your turn to rid the garden on those godforsaken gnomes!"

"Great. Just great," George responded, his face dropping.

He hugged me once more, and then left. I shivered with excitement and pleasure when he touched me, causing Ginny to give me a very odd look.

Merely five hours later, I was yet again in George's arms. Distant moans could be heard and as I looked towards him, with a very confused look on my face he laughed.

At exactly the same time we both muttered the same name. "Harry" – Ginny's room was directly beneath us and the distinctive noise of a creaking bed was to be heard.

George tapped on the floor, causing the creaking to cease almost instantly. We laughed together, imagining both of their faces.

Above us was Bill's and Charlie's room... no noise was ever heard from their room's no matter how many girls were seen going in. I assume they had mastered the spell they needed to overcome that obstacle.

Sadly, George's room was also occupied by Fred – this caused many disturbances between mine and George's 'alone' time.

George wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me in to him. His body against mine caused an unusual feeling which I had recently become accustomed to. Mine and George's relationship was never 'sexual'.

We had only kissed one another, yet recently I had been yearning for more. Recently, every time he so much as brushed past me I grew a feeling of need. Tonight, we had decided was time for us to figure out why.

He gently lay me on the bed, cupping my face. He then lay beside me, gently kissing my neck and working his way to my lips.

As our lips met, both of our bodies turned towards each other, pushing our bodies into one another's. His arms went around me, and he pulled me closer. I could feel something against me, spurring me on even more and before I even knew what I was doing I had unbuttoned his jeans.

He looked at me in shock, and I slowly went bright red. I covered my face, apologising profusely – telling him that I didn't know what came over. "Well I like what came over you," he said with a wink, pulling me closer.

I pulled his jeans down, and felt a throbbing feeling on my genital area. I stroked it, through his underwear and he groaned.

There was a tap on the ceiling; it seemed that we were getting a taste of our medicine.

**Constructive Criticism is welcome, but no hate please **


	2. Christmas day

**I forgot to add the disclaimer on my previous chapter, these characters are not my own I am merely using them for the entertainment for myself and others! Reviews are valued greatly. **

I awoke the next morning to an excited whisper in my ear. "Wake up! 'Mione, look! " I yawned in an exaggerated manner and stretched my arms, accidentally knocking George in the face.

I sat up and waited for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. I then glanced towards the bottom of my bed. A light green stocking lay there, filled with presents.

"But I didn't leave a stocking out to be filled?" I exclaimed, shocked that it was there and extremely grateful.

George laughed, "that's mum for you," - I began to excitedly unwrap my presents. Within the presents were: a pair of lace knickers, a packet of Bertie Botts, a book and some golden snitch patterned socks.

As I opened the lace knickers, me and George exchanged glances. He then whispered "tonight" into my ear, with a wink.

George's stocking contained socks, chocolates and some deodorant. I put my dressing gown on and so did George, and then we proceeded down to the kitchen to see the rest of the family.

Everybody was sat at table, waiting for us. "You took your time!" Molly laughed, bustling around us and dishing food into bowls. Every member of the Weasley family was wearing a hand knitted jumper and it seemed that so did the partners.

"Are you all ready for presents?" Ron shouted, his excitement becoming very obvious. The whole family rapidly gulped down their remaining breakfast and rushed excitedly into the living room. A massive stack of presents awaited us underneath the Christmas tree.

Arthur went and sat next to the stack, reading out names and handing them out.

"_Dear Ron, my beautiful boyfriend. Lots and lots of hugs, kisses and love... Lavender x" _a giggle erupted from Lavender and Ron reached over and took the present from his father.

He ripped the wrapping with his teeth, a grim expression on his face as he braced himself for what it might be. He was graced with a bright green, vibrating toothbrush.

"You don't just have to use it on your teeth either" she giggled.

"_My beautiful Hermione, this shows only a small percentage of my love for you. I will love you eternally. George x" _I gasped as the package was passed to me. It was wrapped in purple wrapping paper, covered in small silver stars.

I gently unwrapped the present, making sure not to rip the paper. There, before me was the most beautiful necklace I have ever laid eyes on. Its silver colouring made me warm to it almost immediately, its heart shaped pendant making me love it even more.

A small sapphire jewel, situated on the clasp gleamed beautifully in the light. "Open it," he whispered. I glanced towards him, his soft, red hair falling into his gorgeous green speckled eyes.

As I opened the pendant a tear fell from my face... it was quite possibly the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. There right before my eyes was a silver ring.

The words '_I will love you eternally_' were engraved into it and I slid it onto my finger – still mind blown at what I had just received.

Arthur then proceeded to give out the rest of the presents – Lavender received perfume from Ron, Harry received deodorant, Ginny got a beautiful pair of diamond earrings, Fred was given a new suit, Arthur was given a rubber duck and Molly was given a bracelet from Arthur.

As they all opened their presents around me, I sat, still in shock.

Later that day, as me and George sat together, my head on his shoulder he asked me a question. "Um, 'Mione? Can I tell you something?" – My head began to spin, I wonder what he wanted to say, is it good? Is it bad?

Worry etched itself through my mind. I nodded in response. "I love you beautiful" he said softly.

"I love you too" I responded, suddenly overcome with emotion. His eyes lit up, and he lowered his lips onto mine, the connection caused butterflies, fireworks and yet again, complete happiness.


	3. First time for everything

**THIS CHAPTER IS OF A SEXUAL NATURE**

**I forgot to add the disclaimer on my previous chapter, these characters are not my own I am merely using them for the entertainment for myself and others! Reviews are valued greatly. **

As I lay beside my boyfriend, I felt a sudden need for him. He lay beside me, wearing nothing but a pair of cartoon boxers. I turned on my side, running my finger down his body and into his boxers.

He gave a shiver of excitement and I carefully removed his underwear. I swiftly took off my 'too big for me so I wear it in bed' top and threw it onto the floor.

I then straddled George, wearing only a pair of lace pants. He grinned at me, saucily... cupping my boobs in his hands. He circled my nipple with his thumb, causing it to become hard.

He then began to kiss and lick around my boob – creating a lot of excitement and pleasure for me.

I cast a small spell, for precautionary measures – making sure that nothing bad would come of this. George began to kiss me, trailing little nibbles from my lip, across my collarbones, and down my left breast.

He then kisses down my stomach – I gasp, as he bites the inside of my thighs, leaving teeth marks. He drags his wet tongue, all the way up my leg... upon reaching my pant line; he switches to kissing me, all the way to my very excited pussy.

No time is wasted as he unleashes his tongue on my clit. Starting with a slow pace – I begin to moan. Automatically, my right hand is brought up and I squeeze my breast, while the other clutches at the bedsheets.

George's tongue movement gets faster as his relentless assault on my clitoris continues. My moans become much louder, and George takes the chance to slide two fingers into my pussy – hooking back onto my G-spot.

A loud whimper escapes my mouth as he fingers me hard and fast.

He takes his fingers out and lets his tongue do the rest of the work – he's tasting me, the inside of my pussy, so wet it's almost unreal.

He slips his fingers back in yet again, pumping them even harder. I writhe around in pleasure and scream his name "Oh my god, don't stop!" I exclaim, without thinking as I feel my orgasm brewing.

His tongue and fingers working, what seem to be like magic on me, I tremble and arc my back as my orgasm hits me... I can barely breathe as clear cum trickles out of my pussy.

He then lifts his head up, taking a look at me – his lips glistening with droplets of my cum. He pulls himself so that we're eye level and whispers, "Are you ready?" – I'm finding it hard to speak due to what just happened so I respond with an enthusiastic nod.

Without hesitation, George steadily leads his hard dick inside me, I groan as he's base deep. He takes the first couple of thrusts so passionately and tenderly and then suddenly a wave of power overtakes and he picks up the pace.

My breath gets shorter, faster and my whimpers come thick and fast.

He lifts my leg onto his shoulders and leans right over me, whilst pounding away at my dripping wet pussy. I reach up and put my hand on the back on his neck, all the time screaming the words "I love you!" at him.

All of a sudden, he pulls out, and looks at me. "Before I nod off to sleep, I want you to know, that in about 7 hours time, I'm going to have the best experience of my life" he tenderly whispers in my ear.

"We're doing that again?" I respond.

"No, I'll be able to wake up next to the girl of my dreams. I love you baby, sleep well"

**Constructive Criticism welcome, no hate please **


End file.
